wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Kindle
K I N D L E This does not belong to Darkstalker. Base code by Element, Grape Cakes, Galaxzzy, and AvalonCat. “Only cry if it can’t be undone. And trust me, most things can be undone.” Thank you so much to User:InterGalacticFly Appearance Kindle is small and looks relatively underfed. Some think she looks like a fox, though some think her long neck and wide horns make her look like a reindeer. Her wings are the normal Skywing size, which for her is way to big. If she reallly tries she can use them to look like a cape. Her scales are thin and salmon colored with pinkish tan underscales. Her stomache is bronze, and her winks are amber. Her spines, talons, and horns are taupe. Her eyes are oddly olympic blue, which she is going to flaunt. She has small scars on her talon pads and snout from bumping into the cave walls. Personality Kindle is very accepting of other dragons flaws, are tries to make them feel better, though she usually comes off as a bit ditz. Though she loves to be with others since she was alone for so long, oddly she hates the body heat from being around other dragons at the same time sticking to Snowbank like glue. She is distrustful of most, while paradoxicly loving company. She could use a pet. She tries to be cheerful and friendly, though this seems to be her cover for a layer of learned pessimism. Perhaps even a sprinkle of depression, but she is trying her best to hide it. She loves really simple things sweets, memorizing, scrolls, paper, feathers, pelts, and large meals. She loves to do new things, as she has never done very much in her life but wants to explore. History Kindle is a twin Skywing, only surviving infancy due to her mother’s opinion that only the firescales deserved to be killed, though she ended up abandoning Kindle as well. She got all the way to Jade Mountain before she left her. She most certainly would have died, had it not been for a young Dinner bringing her mice and keeping her alive, having mistaken her for an abandoned kit. She only learned to speak when "The Ghost of Jade Mountain" got annoyed with having a dragonet playing on his back and slowing down Dinner, thinking this would stop her. He was wrong. Kindle still thinks the stone dragon is the best playmate ever. This only lasted a couple years as the construction of the Academy brought a new threat to this: New Dragons. Island Fox ended up being her social life line, becoming an adoptive older brother. This was great for her and had really helped her learn to be social. Abilities Like all Fireless dragons in the Zircon Winglet AU, Kindle absorb heat from fire-breathing dragons, to explain how fireless dragons survive in the egg. This is not to the point of stopping their fire breath, but enough that it won't kill them to be hit by it. Her time in Jade Mountain with Stonemover has given her a rather thorough knoledge of Anumis magic. Weaknesses Her lack of fire still makes her extremely physically weak, mean she can't breathe fire, and does not have the stamina for flying or most prolonged light physical activity. Other than this however, she has a rather limited knoledge of things, not knowing how to read or do "math". Trivia {| Category:SkyWings Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (Totally not Darkstalker) Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Occupation (Healer) Category:LGBT+ Category:Dragonets Category:Disabled Characters